


Realization

by paapopaa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Final Control Room on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Other, POV First Person, Roleplay, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paapopaa/pseuds/paapopaa
Summary: What if the Revival book doesn't work? What does dream do then? Dreams pov of just that. Can you tell im not good at this lolol. SHEEEESHHHHHHHHHHh DREAM KILLED CHILD, !!!DREAMS POV!!!
Kudos: 4





	1. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream realizes the revival book was a flaunt. So now what?

¨Dream...Dream! Stop it! I´m on two hearts!¨ were the words I last heard him yell in pain. Now they recoil in my head, non-stop. ¨Why wont it stop?!¨ I yell to myself… I mean who else would I yell them to? No one is here with me, I killed the only person I had. ¨Why? WHY? WHY?¨ I cry out. ¨Th-This wasn't supposed to happen¨ I whisper as I carefully glide my shaky fingers against the pages of this forsaken book.  
¨Why don't you go see him then?¨ the words i last said to him. It was supposed to work, ¨Why isn't it working?!¨ I slam the book against the wall. I slowly turn to face him, there he is. Clothes drenched in blood and I can see his skin becoming more and more pale. ¨I need to work this out¨ I think to myself. I pick up the aged, beat-up book once again, and rapidly turn the pages. I can feel my breath shake, ¨I need to calm down¨ i whisper aloud. Sam can come in any minute now.

¨D-Dream!?¨ Sam stuttered as the lava lowers to reveal Tommy´s resting corpse 

Im startled, how did i not realize the lava was lowering? I'm facing away, I carefully close the book and rise up. I hear Sam once again 

¨Tommy?¨ Sam´s petrified voice rings through my ears. I need to think of something, and quickly. 

I slowly turn, I'm now facing Sam. He carefully walks back. ¨What is he doing?¨ is all I could think before I see him run. ¨Wait! Sam!¨ I snapped out. ¨I can bring him back to life!¨ I lied through my teeth. I can not have Sam letting everyone know I killed tommy, not until I think of something. 

I see Sam stop in his steps, he contemplates for a second before he firmly turns back and walks towards the edge.

¨Why is this happening?¨ i think to myself. 

I remember first speaking to that man. Jschlatt. I should have known, why would I ever trust what an alcoholic has to say? I mean, a fucking book that tells you how to revive people? Fuck Fuck Fuck, my mind is racing. I can feel myself becoming dizzy. My head feels fuzzy and I stumble back and fall to the ground. 

¨Dream?¨ I can barely hear Sam now, I can slowly see the room´s dim lit obsidian spin as my eyes grow heavier. Let me just close them for a bit then i'll expl-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not that good at writing, i do it mainly for fun. I usually read so i hope this is somewhat interesting. First time posting on here as well. :D


	2. Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream realizes what he did, in a panicking state he needs to figure something out.

Gasping for air, I quickly sit up to realize it isn't a dream 

Tommy's bruised body lays there, untouched 

I quickly get up and look around "Where the hell did Sam go?", I begin to panic, where could he have gone? Did he go tell everyone? Fuck, now im never getting out of here…

Why didn't it work? Why didn't the book work? 

I need to do something about him. I move towards the decaying body and place it on the only table sam left me when I first entered this prison. 

I stare down at the body placed carefully,   
I begin to smile, I've never seen Tommy this calm, it's almost...comforting. 

I glare at the book sitting there, mocking me

My smile falls, my eyes largen as I take a step back 

Realization 

"No--" my voice cracks and I feel my throat tighten 

"What is this?" My voice is filled with emotion I never knew I was capable of feeling.   
I stumble on my feet, now on my knees I begin to cry

My eyes are flooded with tears, once that first tear breaks free, the rest follow like a broken system. Leaning forward, now on all fours I grasp the ground, I begin to sob.   
My breath stutters and I gasp for air. 

“Where is this emotion coming from?” I question myself, “Why do I feel this way?” 

I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down...

I need to do something about this. Now 

Through my blurry vision I begin frantically flipping through the book’s fragile pages once again. 

“We must have done something wrong-- w- we must have” my voice seems to get caught in my throat as I struggle to form my words, “done so- something wrong” 

I slam my head into the book, “we?” I begin to laugh, who is ‘we’? The only person I seemed to have cared about is now laying emotionless beside me. 

Why did I ever do this? To prove a point? What fucking point? "Tommy, pl- please tommy, what do I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful readers! I hope you're finding this story interesting, second time posting on here so i'm a bit nervous but i'm excited! I really do appreciate all of you reading! Thank you guys :D

**Author's Note:**

> i just recently started writing so it isnt the best lololol, i hope this is somewhat interesting, ill try to make it. to myself at least. :D


End file.
